


Maple

by sansos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Japanese National Team, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansos/pseuds/sansos
Summary: Atsumu’s been asked by their coach to help train the recruits at the National Youth Training Camp alongside Kageyama, but there’s a nagging at the back of his mind that he’s forgotten something...Written for Day 3 of Atsumu WeekPrompt: Camp
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 216





	Maple

“Was supposed to be my day off today,” Atsumu whined as he pushed open the heavy wooden double doors of the gymnasium and stepped onto the blue flooring of the courts. “Why am I back again already,” he grumbled to the man on his right.

“Osamu-san came out with a new curry pork onigiri. Have you tried it?” Kageyama asked as he turned his phone over to show his senior the photo that Miya Onigiri had posted on their social media. “It’s on their new special menu.”

“Huh? When’d he do that?” Atsumu asked, taking Kageyama’s phone in his hand and squinting at the photo while zooming in on the text. “Ugh, it’s for the Adlers,” Atsumu commented with feigned disgust after reading the description, eliciting nothing but an unimpressed look from his fellow setter. “Oh c’mon,” the blond complained as he shook Kageyama by the shoulders, “Would it kill ya to be a lil’ more offended!”

“No, I’m still alive,” Kageyama replied seriously, not quite understanding what Atsumu was getting at, as he reached out to take back his phone —his nonchalant attitude doing nothing but furthering the said man’s distress.

Unbeknownst to them, a small crowd had started to gather around them, with murmurs of quiet awe and amazement flying through the air as curious eyes looked on.

> “Isn’t that—“

> “It’s them!”

> “What do you think Miya and Kageyama are talking about?”

> “Maybe they’re discussing a new strategy?”

An older man standing on the side cleared his throat to catch the duo’s attention, and turned around to face the group that had congregated in front of the athletes. While half of the participants of the National Youth Training Camp started throwing out wild theories to explain the presence of the professional athletes, the other half started to debate over which setter was the _better_ setter, flinging arguments throughout the gym.

> “It’s Miya without a doubt. Have you seen his tosses?”

> “Kageyama’s definitely the stronger one, his game sense is next level.”

> “Hey, do you think they’re scouting for their teams?”

> “Maybe they missed the food in the cafeteria…”

The coach clapped his hands to demand for silence from the group, and then gestured for the two men to step forward. “I’m sure you already know them, but the setters from the National Team have offered to help with your spikes today,” he happily announced, eliciting a loud gasp of surprise from the group of high schoolers he was addressing. The coach laughed and walked around Atsumu and Kageyama to push the setters towards the group of eager young athletes. “I’m sure you’ve all seen Miya Atsumu and Kageyama Tobio play, so make sure you ask them plenty of questions!”

Within an hour of powerful spike after spike, the two had dismissed all the students for a quick water break. While Kageyama had gone over to his bag to grab his bottle, Atsumu found himself still stuck in the center of the court, surrounded by curious players who started asking about the freak-quick combo that his V-League team was known for.

_Brrinngg! Brrinnngg!_

Bombarded with eager question after question, Atsumu had failed to notice the shrill ringing of the cellphone he had carefully left on the bench beside his duffel. Kageyama looked over and frowned, returning his bottle back to his bag.

“Miya-san, your phone’s ringing,” Kageyama said as he pointed at the device sitting on the bench, jogging slowly over to see who the call was from. To his dismay, the said man paid no attention to his words and continued chatting with the teenager surrounding him, moving the volleyball in his hands around to explain whatever it was that he was teaching them.

“Miya-san…” Kageyama tried again, this time speaking up a little louder. Atsumu’s eyes disappeared into his smile as he laughed animately at something one of the setter candidates had said, and patted the teen on the back.

With a sigh, Kageyama picked up the phone and took a look at the caller ID.

“Miya-san,” Kageyama repeated one more time, this time projecting his voice loud enough to feel his voice bounce off the walls.

Atsumu innerly groaned and loudly snapped, “I KNOW, TOBIO-KUN!”

“But it’s a FaceTime call,” Kageyama protested, rolling his eyes at how Atsumu had clearly chosen to ignore him the first two times he tried to get his attention.

“Tobio-kun, stop playin’ with other people’s things and c’mere to get back to work! Break’s over!” Atsumu chastised, his accent unknowingly popping out. “Just let my phone keep ringin’, I’ll call ‘em back later.”

“But it’s Kaede-chan.”

“Oh.” Atsumu let the ball in his hands fall to the ground. “Well, shit.”

Atsumu dashed over to where the younger setter stood, grabbing his phone from the man’s hands before running out through the gymnasium doors and into the hallway. Kageyama raised a hand up at the high school recruits in apology for his teammate’s actions and jogged over to the confused group huddled in the center of the court, picking up the volleyball Atsumu had let fall.

“Please excuse him. Miya-san will be busy for a while,” he explained with a curt nod. “OK, let’s get back to work.”

* * *

“Daaaaaddy!” A childish voice drawled on the other side as a young girl with black hair and eyes as chocolate brown as Atsumu’s appeared on the screen. “When are you going to get here? I’m the only one left waiting at school!”

Atsumu blinked.

_Ooooh shit._

“Hey princess,” Atsumu greeted his daughter with a small wave, flashing his white teeth in a beam. “Daddy’s coming!” He reassured. “The traffic is just really bad today!”

“Alrighty!” Kaede replied back with a happy smile. Her dad — _the_ Miya Atsumu— always kept his word, whether it be on the court or off. If he said that he would be able to do something, it was definite that it would be done. In her eyes, her dad was a superhero through and through, after all. She seemed to notice something from her father’s video feed and leaned in closer to the device she was using with inquiring eyes to take a closer look. “Hm? Are you in a gym, Daddy?” She asked. 

“No sweetheart, Daddy’s walking over!” Insisted Atsumu as he widened his smile. _She sure takes after her mother in the most inconvenient ways possible_ , he innerly grimaced in his mind. “OK, Daddy’s going to run over right now! You know how fast Daddy can run, right?” Atsumu insisted over-excitedly. Kaede nodded, bobbing her head enthusiastically. “OK, Daddy has to end the call now. Daddy can’t run as fast if he’s on the phone!”

“OK, I love you!” His daughter sang out as she waved. Atsumu waved back before promptly pressing on the red button in the center of the screen to end the call.

He sighed out in frustration as he placed a hand against the wall to support his weight as he leaned over, looking down listlessly at the floor as thoughts swirled in his mind. His wife was going to kill him. He was going to be a dead man. Forget the sofa, his wife was probably going to make him sleep outside of the front door. His daughter would never forgive him. His princess would never invite him to another tea party ever again. His asshole twin was going to—

The sound of the gymnasium doors opening and teenagers chatting with one another as they filed out from the courts brought Atsumu back to the realization that he was at work. He straightened back up and smoothed out the wrinkles in the polo he had on. _Now was not the time to freak out._

“Miya-san…” Kageyama said as he walked up to the blond to check up on him. He hadn’t expected Atsumu to have been gone for so long —calls from his daughter were typically quick and sweet, with the little one understanding how busy her father was with his training.

_OK, maybe now was the time to freak out._

“I forgot (f/n) asked me to pick up Kaede from preschool today… Oh my god (f/n)’s gonna slaughter me when she finds out.” Atsumu moaned into the palm of his hands as Kageyama awkwardly patted him on the back.

“Miya-san, are you having trouble breathing…” Kageyama asked, noticing that the man’s breathing rate had drastically picked up in speed as he spoke.

“Oh shush it, Tobio-kun!” Atsumu snapped as he looked up at the ceiling of the training center. “Oh god I’ll never make it in time before they call (f/n) instead…” His hands had found their way into his hair, and his perfectly styled hairstyle had quickly become a disheveled mess. “And I can’t leave until later…”

“If only you could clone yourself,” Kageyama thought aloud, thinking back to the sci-fi movie he had watched the other day.

“Holy shit!” Atsumu exclaimed, jumping up from his spot much to the shock of the younger setter. “Yer a genius, Tobio-kun!”

“Huh?” 

Atsumu gave a quick wave in his direction and pulled out his phone, dialling the first number that came up in his call history.

“‘Samu, can ya do me a favor?” He asked into the receiver.

“No. Bye.”

Kageyama could hear the sound of the disconnect tone from where he stood, and couldn’t help but let out a snort. Atsumu shot him an annoyed look as he smashed his thumb angrily onto the screen to redial the number once more.

“Pick up ya bastard,” he heaved as he rested his free hand on his hip, angrily glaring at the wall in front of him.

“Whaddya want,” came the same lazy voice from earlier on the other side. “If yer callin’ twice, guess it’s important.”

“Kaede’s involved.”

“I’m listenin’,” Osamu answered, his voice picking up and suddenly sounding more alert than before.

“Ya still ‘ave that blond wig I got ya for yer birthday?”

“Yeah, I wanna burn it,” Osamu deadpanned. “It’s as ugly as ya.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes. There was a matter of life and death at hand. Killing his twin for offending his honor would have to wait until after. “Can ya do me a favor and run over to pick ‘er up from preschool pretendin’ to be me.”

“Cause ya needa save yer flat ass from (f/n)’s wrath?”

Again, a matter of life and death at hand. He needed to approach this delicately. “I’ll do anythin’ ya want,” Atsumu pleaded as he took a look at the time on his wristwatch. “Name yer offer.” 

Osamu sighed on the other end. A pregnant pause filled the air as he considered the offer, with Atsumu growing increasingly more anxious with every passing second. “Sign a thousand autographs for me and let me bring Kaede to the amusement park.” Osamu briefly paused before adding, “Without ya.”

“Done deal,” Atsumu immediately yielded. It’s fine. He’s brought Kaede to the amusement park a million times before by now. It’s not like Kaede will suddenly like Osamu more than him. Pfft. It’s fine.

_Right?_

“Wow, yer the best brother, ya know?”

“I’m yer only brother, asshole.” Osamu answered with no trace of amusement in his tone. Before Atsumu could respond, the disconnect tone sounded once more, indicating that the caller on the other end had hung up.

Atsumu sighed a sigh of relief as he flashed a thumbs-up at Kageyama. “Crisis averted.”

* * *

“How was school today, honey?” You asked your daughter as you smoothed out the cowlick that had suddenly sprung up from her nap on the car earlier.

“It was good!” She piped with a wide smile, crawling into your lap to give you more access to her head —probably to encourage you to continue petting her hair. _How very much like her father and his need for attention_ , you chuckled to yourself as you complied.

“Did Daddy pick you up on time?”

Kaede looked over at Atsumu who had an arm lazily wrapped around your waist from his spot next to you on the sofa, and shot him a thumbs-up and a determined smile. Atsumu sighed in relief. It was a good thing that he spoiled his princess —he could depend on her to have her dad’s back in a time of need.

“Yeah!” She giggled as she reached out to hold onto her dad’s hand, prompting Atsumu to leave a small kiss on the back.

“So your Daddy can be reliable when he wants to also, huh.” You mused with a warm smile directed to your husband as your daughter nodded vigorously in support. “Did you have fun with Daddy and Uncle Kageyama at the training center then?”

“Yeah! Uncle ‘Samu was there too!” Kaede answered as she focused her attention back to you.

_Huh?_ Your perplexed expression didn’t go unnoticed by your husband, and he nervously looked over at the side with his eyes widened, desperately trying to think up an excuse for why his brother had been at the Olympic training center as well.

“Didn’t he have work today?” You asked Atsumu, skeptically raising an eyebrow at him. Sure, Osamu’s been spending a lot of time at the Tokyo branch of his store since it first opened last month, but he wasn’t one to drop everything and play volleyball with his twin for no reason —even _with_ his soft spot for Kaede and all.

“He had a break,” Atsumu answered casually with a shrug, leaning over to peck you on the side of your head in an attempt to distract you from the glaring contradiction in the events that had transpired. 

“Yeah! Uncle ‘Samu said that he had a mandarin—”

“—Mandatory,” Atsumu quickly corrected.

“—Mandatory break! But the people Daddy and Uncle Tobio were teaching were so confused, it was very funny,” your daughter giggled as she recalled the confused expressions on the training camp attendees when they saw _two_ identical Miya Atsumus.

You smiled fondly at the memory of Atsumu and Osamu being constantly mixed up in the past, and how they had gotten so fed up that they went and dyed their hair in second year. “Did they manage to get used to the different hair colors then?” You asked, reaching out to ruffle your husband’s mop of bleached blond hair. Atsumu responded with a nervous chuckle.

“Hm?” Kaede hummed with a small pout as she tilted her head. “No, Uncle ‘Samu had the same hair as Daddy today! Uncle Tobio and I couldn’t tell either!”

Atsumu froze as he felt a drop of sweat trickle down the side of his face from his head.

_Oh no._

“Huh, how convenient.” You muttered under your breath as Atsumu slowly started to inch away from you on the couch, having released his hold on your waist. “OK, let’s get you to bed, Kaede,” you cooed as you lifted your daughter up and carried her over to her room in your arms. “Daddy has to explain something to me,” you continued, turning around to flash a saccharine smile at your husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaede means maple in Japanese, and I thought that the name was fitting for a Miya daughter. To be strong and enduring while still carrying an air of elegance and grace; I think Kaede’s going to need all of that to handle her dad and her uncle’s antics while she grows up
> 
> Also! If you noticed it, yes, Atsumu _does_ go in and out of his accent :)


End file.
